Basic Maneuvers
All characters can use these base maneuvers without needing to spend character points on them. Accuracy rolls for base maneuvers is based on Strength, as are effect dice for damage and other conditions. Unless stated otherwise in the maneuver's effect description, each requires 1 round to use. Offensive Maneuvers Charge: You move up to your full movement speed and attack * Accuracy: -2 * Dodge: -2 * Effect: You may move up to half your full movement speed up to the target and attack, dealing damage equal to your Strength dice, plus your character's full movement divided by 10. Disarm: You attempt to take an item your target is holding away from them. * Accuracy: -2 * Dodge: -0 * Effect: Make an Accuracy roll as if you were normally attacking the target. If you hit your intended target, roll your Strength dice versus your opponent's Agility or Strength dice; if your total roll exceeds your opponent's roll, you successful take the item away from them and hold it in your hand. You can then choose to drop the item in your own square or in an adjacent space as a free option. Attempting to disarm an opponent incurs a -2 penalty to the character's Accuracy roll. Grab: You attempt to grab your opponent to restrict their movement. * Accuracy: -2 * Dodge: -2 * Effect: Make an Accuracy roll as if you were normally attacking the target. If you hit your intended target, roll your Strength dice versus your opponent's Agility or Strength dice; if your total roll exceeds your opponent's roll, you successfully hold on to two of your opponent's limbs. Haymaker: You spend extra time winding up for an attack, increasing the damage but leaving yourself vulnerable to attacks. * Accuracy: -0 * Dodge: -2 * Effect: You spend your action winding up for an attack. If your target hasn't moved out of the way by the end of their next turn, and you haven't been stunned until the end of the target's next turn, your attack deals an additional 2d6 damage on top of its normal effect. Haymakers can apply to any other martial art without penalty and cannot be adjusted. Move By: You attempt to slip by an enemy to move through their space. * Accuracy: -0 * Dodge: -2 * Effect: Make a Dodge roll versus the target's Accuracy for physical attacks. If your roll exceeds your opponent's, you may move through their square unhindered and without provoking triggered effects. Move Through: You charge through an enemy's space, running over them in the process. * Accuracy: -2 * Dodge: -2 * Effect: Make an Accuracy roll versus the target's Accuracy for physical attacks. If your roll exceeds you opponent's, you deal damage equal to your Strength dice plus your velocity divided by 10 to the target, half of which is also dealt to you. If the total damage exceeds the target's Body before defenses are added, you can move through the target's space unhindered and withing provoking triggered effects. Shove: You push an enemy back several meters. * Accuracy: +0 * Dodge: +0 * Make an Accuracy roll as if you were attacking the target. If you hit, you move the target directly backwards 2 meters, plus an additional 2 meters for every 5 Strength over what you need to carry them with a heavy load. Strike: You physically attack your enemy. * Accuracy: +0 * Dodge: +0 * Effect: You make and attack against an enemy and deal damage equal to your Strength dice. Throw: After grabbing an enemy, you can use your strength to toss your enemy. * Accuracy: +0 * Dodge: +0 * Effect: If you have successfully grabbed an opponent, you may immediately throw them a number of meters according to the Strength table and deal damage equal to your Strength dice plus your opponent's velocity during the throw divided by 10. Trip: You attack an enemy and attempt to knock them over. * Accuracy: -2 * Dodge: +0 * Effect: Make an attack versus your target. If you hit, roll your Strength Dice. If the total exceeds your opponent's Body before defenses are applied, your opponent falls prone and takes damage equal to half of the effect roll. Reactions Reactions are triggered actions that must be declared before the opponent makes an Accuracy roll to hit. Initiating a Reaction requires 1 action, and characters cannot initiate multiple Reactions in response to a single action. Block: You stop an opponent from attacking you by deflecting their attack. * Effect: You make an opposed Accuracy roll versus an opponent's melee attack. If your roll exceeds your opponent's, their attack misses. Blocking takes the place of your Dodge for the attack, so if your roll is under your enemy's, their attack is successful. Every attempt to block after the first suffers from the Accuracy penalty incurred from taking multiple actions in a single round. Evade: You duck and weave around your opponent's attacks. * Effect: You receive a +2 bonus to Dodge versus the attack. Move: The character steps back from an attack * Effect: Instead of blocking or ducking under an attack, a character can attempt to move out the reach of their enemy or their attack's area of effect before they get hit. To do this, the character takes their current Dodge, minus 11 from the number, and add the result to a 3d6 roll; if the number exceeds the attacker’s Accuracy roll, the character may move a number of meters up to their Full Movement speed away from the attack. If the roll is under the opponent's Accuracy roll, the character is hit and takes the full effect of the attack, and they cannot move until the start of their next turn. ** Any movement the character makes using this maneuver subtracts from their available movement on their next turn. If they cover a distance greater than their Half Move, they must spend an action to move at all on their turn. *** The Back Stepping character must specify where they want to move before their Dodge Roll is resolved. If the character is hit, they don't lose the movement since they were interrupted. *** If a character Back Steps up to their Full Movement, they cannot Back Step until the end of their next turn, and they cannot move at all on their turn. *** If a character makes 2 Back Steps with two different movement modes, these subtract from their next turn proportionately to their other movement types, (see Gameplay, Movement) ** Example: Tathafien is targeted by a Blast power that targets an Area of Effect, which means he'll be ht by the attack unless he Back Steps out of the way. The area is an 8 meter radius, so he makes his Dodge Roll, passes the enemy's Accuracy roll, and moves 8 meters away from the attack. Another enemy moves up to him with a Strike that attacks three times. He rolls his Dodge Rolls and misses on the first, taking damage for the first strike. He makes the second, letting him evade the attack and robbing the enemy of their third attack since he's out of range. When it's Tath's turn, he's already moved 10 out of his 20 meter full movement, meaning he can't move without spending an action. Stances Stances are passive abilities that can be assumed for various bonuses. A character can enter a stance at the start of their turn without spending an action, and they can spend an action to change their stance as a Reaction to an attack. Characters drop out of stances when they are stunned, Entangled, Paralyzed, Unconscious, or Dead. Brace: You defend against attacks by guarding vital areas, sacrificing mobility to decrease damage from in-coming attacks. * Dodge: Halved * Effect: Your Toughness and Resistance are increased by 5. Mobile Stance: You assume a fluid stance that makes it easier for you to dance around attacks, but more difficult to hit your opponents. * Accuracy: -2 * Dodge: +2 Set: You adjust your posture to make ranged attacks more accurate while leaving yourself open. * Accuracy: Ignore the Disadvantage for attacking at range for 1 Range Modifier * Dodge: -2 Steady Stance: You take an offensive stance to increase your Accuracy, though you leave yourself open to incoming attacks. * Accuracy: +2 to melee attacks * Dodge: -2